thecppwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pookie Contest
A pookie contest is when a group of pookies go to another person's igloo to compete. The winner usually gets adopted by the host. Types of Contests There are multiple kinds of pookie contests- some common, some very rare. Chair contests- These contests are where a mumu sets up her igloo full of chairs. There are usually many different colors of chairs so the mumu can do a "chair color" theme. When a pookie gets "out", their chair is removed, signifying that they lost. The "chairs" are usually puffle beds. In and Out- Pookies usually sit on the ground for this contest, though sometimes the mumu will use chairs. After a mumu tells the contestents the theme, they will dress up. When they finish, the mumu walks from one to one, saying they are either "in" or "out". If out, a pookie must leave the igloo, but if the mumu is generous she will let the pookie stay to watch. Fashion show- The host will decorate their iggy to look like a fashion show. The mumu will tell the theme, and the pookies will walk the runway one by one. The mumu lets the pookies with the best outfits stay, and the ones with bad outfits are out. Room Contest- This is an extremely rare type. The host "themes" different parts of their igloos, mostly with colours. She then makes pookies go into different "rooms". Once the theme is issued and everyone is ready, she announces which room is out. Voting Contest- This is extremely rare as well. Once everyone is ready, she asks pookies what they think of other costumes. The pookie with least voted costume is out. Points Contest- This is extremely rare on Club Penguin, but rather common on CPPSes. The host will note down the points each pookie gets for his/her costume in real life. Generally, the pookie with most wins is the winner, but sometimes the total score is calculated and the one with the most points is the winner. How They Work. A person decorates their igloo to look like a fashion show venue and advertizes at the Pet Shop. When 5-10 pookies are in the contest, the contests starts. The mumu chooses a theme, and the pookies dress to the theme. The mumu tells the pookies to dance when done. When every pookie has finished and has started dancing, the mumu decides which pookie is in and out. The mumu mainly chooses 1 pookie out. This goes on for around 5-10 rounds (depending on how much pookies are there). When one pookie is left, the mumu adopts the pookie. Themes Chair Color- A popular theme, usually the first one used. It is where a pookie must wear clothing that is the same color of their chair. For example, a pookie sitting on a purple chair will add purple clothing items to their penguin. Pookies don't normally change color; they usually just stay yellow, despite the color of their chair. Popular items for this theme are anything related to the color of the chair. Summer- Another popular theme. In this theme, pookies are required to dress up in anything related to summer. Popular items for this theme are sun dresses, sunglasses, and anything else related to warm weather. Beach- A less popular theme. In this theme, pookies usually dress up in swimwear or anything related to the beach. The sometimes wear floaties and snorkels, while most pookies just throw on a simple bathing suit. Popular items for this theme are swimsuits, snorkels, flippers, shorts, etc. Rare- A difficult, yet popular theme. It is where pookies put on the rarest items they can. It is difficult because a new member might now have any rare items, and they might be forced to put on something completelt unrelated to the theme. Popular items for this theme are the Tiara (sometimes, because it can now be dug up in Puffle Dig), the Ballerina outfit, Ballerina shoes, rare boas, beta hat, red lei, etc. Cute- A less popular theme. Pookies dress up in adorable outfits to win this theme. Most pookies wear funny little costumes, or dress up as animals. Popular items for this theme are regualar pookie clothing, animal costumes, etc. Rainbow- A theme that isn't seen very often. In this theme, pookies dress up as rainbow-like as they can. Popular items for this theme are The Rainbow hairstyle, Rainbow Puffle Toque, the Rainbow Puffle Shirt, the Regal Hoodie, the Rockin' Rainbow, etc. "Color" themes- This theme used to be very popular, but it is slowly starting to fade. These themes base off of a certain color. For example, some popular themes for this are Blue, Pink, Green, Purple, etc. Pookies wear items matching the color of the theme. It is fading due to the "Color of chair" theme becoming more popular. Popular items for this theme are anything related to the color the mumu chooses. Under The Sea- This is an unpopular yet enjoyable theme. The pookies will have to dress up as divers, sea creature, merpeople, etc. Most pookies put on a costume and a nice accesory to go with it.